ColorChanging Jedi
by RoboWookie
Summary: Han Solo and Chewbacca go on a special mission to recover a lost item. Can they do it, or will adventure steer them from their path?


"Hey, Chewie, can you see if I left my favorite coffee cup in the bathroom or something? You know, the one with the little cartoon Jedis whose light sabers change color when you put coffee in it. I can't find it anywhere." Han Solo continued a frantic search of the cockpit as Chewbacca walked in.

"Warooooo."

"Really? It must be around here somewhere."

"Eraaaahhh."

"Yeah, I guess we should get going. Jeez, I just really wanted some coffee and that's my favorite mug. Always makes me smile."

"Wrooooaah, waaaaaarrr ooorrrr eaaahhh weeeooo."

"You're right, I could probably find another one in that coffee mug shop on Tattooine. Well, let's go!"

Han leaped into the chair and started up the Millennium Falcon. It wasn't too long before they reached the planet of Tattooine. A dry planet filled with shops, robots, aliens, you name it. Han and Chewie exited the Millennium Falcon and made their way towards the main strip of stores.

"Hmm…I'm looking at this map here, and I'm just not seeing the mug shop. Do you think they closed down?" As Chewie put his hands on his hips and looked around, he too could not spot the mug store. He did, however, see what he thought to be a Jedi master and his apprentice walking into the Cantina. They looked as though they were heading for a much more adventure-laden story. Just as Chewie was about to suggest that they, too, go inside the Cantina, he spotted the coffee mug shop.

"WEARROOO!"

"Ah! There it is! Thanks, Chewie!"

Han and Chewie walked inside the small shop. Han walked over to the owner who was busy sweeping pieces of a broken mug off of the floor.

"Damn wookies, always knocking things off my shelves. They're going to put me out of business. Then all the Jedis will come crying to me for coffee mugs but I'll just have to say it was those damn wookies."

"Wrrrrrr."

"Hush, Chewie. Excuse me, sir?

The owner looked up, glaring at Chewie.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had a mug that has two little Jedis on it. Their lightsabers change colors when you fill it with coffee."

The store owner leaned his broom against the wall and scratched his chin. He nodded slowly as placed one hand on his portly belly and ran the other through his greasy, brown hair.

"We do, we do. It's on that shelf down that aisle, next to the mugs shaped like R2 units."

"Thanks."

"And I'll be keeping an eye on that wookie. I've had three broken mugs today, and I'm not going to have anymore."

As Han was about to walk down the aisle, he heard some voices outside the shop. Two people were talking about trying to find a starship or something. Han felt the need for a good adventure swell in his heart, and he wondered if he should turn around and talk to the people. With a quick laugh, he continued down the aisle. There will always be chances for adventure, but no adventure can compare to a good cup of coffee in his favorite mug, Han thought. That was a catchy line, maybe he should tell the store owner to make a mug with that line. As Han found his mug and picked it up, he heard a loud crash. He turned around to see Chewie looking horrified.

"What's wrong—oh!" He saw four broken mugs on the floor.

"Waahahhaaaarrr."

"What was that!" The store owner hurried down the aisle.

"Listen, I'll pay for it—"

"Pay for it? Those were priceless collector's items! Pay for it!" He glared at Chewie.

"Wurrrrr."

"What? What is he saying?"

"He says he is sorry."

"Sorry, ha! I've had enough of you wookies! I'm sending for—I don't know, someone who can take care of you, if you know what I mean." Han's face turned red as he followed the store owner to the front of the store.

"I hardly think _that's_ necessary!"

"Oh yeah? I think it is. Hey! You two!" The owner was standing in the doorway of the store, motioning to the two people who had been there talking.

"Do you need the help of a Jedi and his apprentice?"

"Jedi? No, sorry to bother you."

"Oh, ok." The Jedi looked disappointed as he and the other person walked away. The store owner flopped a large, black book onto a counter.

"I'm sure I can find some sort of bounty hunter who needs a quick diversion." Chewie quickly nudged Han and pointed to his gun.

"Chewie don't show me that now—Oh, that! No, we can't shoot him! What if this mug breaks one day? This is the only store that carries it. We can handle this matter peacefully. I'll talk to him after he's done looking through that book." The store owner was too busy to hear Han whisper to Chewie.

"Waarrrr wuurrrrrhh hurrraaaawrrr ooorrrrrhoow."

"Chewie! NO!" But it was too late. Chewie punched the store owner, knocking him out immediately.

"Chewie, you know I don't approve of that." Han grabbed Chewie's arm and strode quickly back to the Millennium Falcon. Once inside, he sat down in the captain's chair and sighed.

"Well, at least I got the mug." Han paused, the patted his pockets. He cast a panicked look at Chewie, who pulled Han's coffee mug out of his bag.

"Warrooo."

"Chewie, what would I do without you?" Han smiled as he took the cup from Chewie and started brewing.


End file.
